


Chase the Demons Away

by AidennPluto



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Language, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidennPluto/pseuds/AidennPluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, it’s not the sudden intimacy with complete strangers that makes Will uncomfortable; it’s the barriers they all throw up in defense against this phenomenon. They go against every instinct he has. But maybe they all hate those barriers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Demons Away

Will swallowed nervously, standing uncomfortably stiff. His mind was trying desperately to join Lito and Hernando, now more than just kissing a little bit. But he was aware of the man in front of him and the barriers that existed despite their connection. He knew Wolfgang, deeply and intimately; he could see his memories, feel his heart. But he also knew that Wolfgang had uncommon control over himself and looking at him at that moment, Will could not decipher him in the least.

“I – I get that this is a bit… weird, but –“ Will broke off as his words turned into a soft keen. Hernando’s face overlapped with Wolfgang’s, drawn, as Will’s fingers found their way into his mouth. Perhaps it was for the best. Will didn’t know how he would have finished that idea. 

Wolfgang laughed shortly, his mouth curling into that small half-smile of his that Will suddenly found irresistible. Was it Kala he was feeling, when the urge to smooth the lines along his cheek hit him? Or was it only himself?

“Is this confusing you, Gorski?” Wolfgang asked. Will couldn’t understand how the other man was so unfazed. Did he not feel Lito and Hernando? Was he simply so straight that it did absolutely nothing for him? And if that was so, why were they both there at that moment?

Will went with honesty. “Yea, a bit. I haven’t exactly… done this with a man before. Not that I’m really doing it with a man right now, but – ah,” he trailed off for a second time. He was lying face-down on a soft bed, pressing his forehead to the sheets and gripping it with both his hands. A wet mouth was trailing slowly, so agonizingly slowly down his spine. Will tensed, relaxed, begged Lito silently to 'wait, wait,' and forced himself back into the moment. 

He focused his eyes back on Wolfgang almost pleadingly. The blonde man regarded him with the same impenetrability. He looked merciless. Will thought desperately 'I can’t do this, please, please, I can’t.' Lito, finally seeming to sense him, paused. In front of Will’s eyes, Hernando’s arched back dropped back to the bed with a frustrated moan. 

Will understood this was his opportunity to back down. And he almost did, he almost disappeared, when Wolfgang spoke.

“I have.”

It took a while for the words to reach Will through his haze of arousal. “What?”

Wolfgang clenched his jaw. “You said you hadn’t done this with a man before. I have.”

Will blinked, and his focus shifted even more from Lito to Wolfgang. He was surprised. 

“Oh. I thought – I mean, I just thought – you didn’t exactly seem to have grown up somewhere that was okay. Or, you know, with a family that… was cool with that.” Will cursed his utter lack of eloquence. Wolfgang had offered him something, and Will felt like he was just demonstrating that he was somehow unworthy of that gift.

“I didn’t,” Wolfgang said. “My father would beat me for less. He would have killed me if he caught me with another boy.” He spoke so casually, and it made Will’s heart clench to know there was no exaggeration in that statement.

Will said nothing, but regarded Wolfgang openly. Wolfgang swallowed and looked at his feet – a gesture that would have seemed yielding if not for the scowl on his face. “But I was angry for what he was trying to make me into. The closest friend I ever had, and the bravest, strongest, most reckless boy I ever knew, was a thin asthmatic kid half a head smaller than me.” A tiny smile broke out on his face, and Will mirrored it, seeing in his mind’s eye a young Felix rushing into a fight with a huge stick and a loud, smokescreen yell. 

Wolfgang looked up at him, fiercely and challengingly. “There was a boy who I knew wanted me. He was always looking at me in the locker room, turning red when I talked to him. He was… kind. And my father…” 

He huffed a humorless laugh. “Fuck my father.” 

Will’s shoulders had relaxed a while back, and he no longer felt strangely out of place. Lito and Hernando had resumed their affections, but they had faded into the background, a pleasant but distant warmth in Will’s mind and body. He was in control of himself. He took the five paces that separated him and Wolfgang.

Closer, Will could see that the hands shoved so apparently casually in his leather jacket were balled into fists. His clenched jaw looked more uncertain than forbidding. And Will knew his heart, and his mind, and his anger, and his desires, and Wolfgang ceased to be undecipherable. 

Will smiled, and placed both hands on Wolfgang’s shoulders. He sought and held the blue gaze. 

“I see him – your father,” Will said, memories that were not his own passing freely now between him and Wolfgang. Their presence was heavy, forever weighing Wolfgang down, determining his choices, and looming during moments that should have been beautiful. Will wanted to banish them. But that would take time, and a village. 

But even now he could offer something that would chase some of those demons away. Holding Wolfgang’s gaze, Will slowly lifted his hands to trail lightly over his collarbones and up to his neck. He infused the gesture with worship and love, sharing the feeling with Wolfgang. From the small intake of breath, Will knew the feeling reached him. He continued up, framing Wolfgang’s face with both hands. He could feel stubble scraping over his palms. One thumb traced just at the edge of Wolfgang’s bottom lip, marveling at the softness. 

'This isn’t so different,' Will thought. He felt Wolfgang agree. 

Will smiled again, fondly. He leaned forward, and just before their lips met Will whispered fiercely, “fuck your father.”

**Author's Note:**

> This show.  
> I can't.


End file.
